<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>甜雪莉酒 by armyandcounty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797491">甜雪莉酒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/armyandcounty/pseuds/armyandcounty'>armyandcounty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/armyandcounty/pseuds/armyandcounty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>伊比利亚兄弟，无CP向</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spain/Portugal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>甜雪莉酒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>伊比利亚兄弟，无CP向</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　葱绿色染上了年轻摄影师的镜头。他调好相机，对准阳光下正垂在木架上的一串饱满而青涩的果实，按动快门，然后满意地露出微笑。</p><p>　　年轻的摄影师名叫佩德罗，不是这里的当地人。他的父母住在更西边临大西洋的邻国，他独自一人来这里讨生活——做过服务员，开过花店，想起自己大学时学过专业的摄影，佩德罗便在这处异国他乡和一家新闻媒体公司签约干起了长期工作。</p><p>　　七八月正是半岛的盛夏，公司想要为附近一家有名的雪莉酒品牌做个专访，男人带着摄影机和其他人像往常那样坐着公司安排的车辆出发了。</p><p>　　大多数餐厅为了相配他们的佳肴，往往钟爱于购进菲诺、曼萨尼亚之类的干型雪莉——那种清甜、寡淡、带着些许辣意或是坚果味道的酒，比起浓郁的甜雪莉更能勾起成年人的品尝欲望、也似乎更让人回味。</p><p>　　但这家酒公司偏爱浓郁甜腻的味道，专门生产自然甜型雪莉酒。它像是要把上好葡萄里酝酿的阳光，全部榨取出来珍藏在嵌着软木塞的麦色玻璃瓶中。</p><p>　　相比商业价值高的其他干型雪莉酒品牌，这家甜雪莉更适合在浪漫的场景细细品味。七月中旬，正是安达卢西亚的上好白葡萄田间枝繁叶茂、将成熟的果实垂在藤蔓上惹人馋的时候。</p><p>　　当然，也是佩德罗一行人准备出发专访、完成工作任务的时候。</p><p>　　佩德罗伫立在葡萄串前，回想起昨天的正午，几人背着随身背包窝在吹着空调的面包车里，为了打发路途的无趣而大声谈笑，而他自己怀揣着相机安静地注视着窗外。</p><p>　　这片南方土地，和佩德罗记忆中的故乡有几分相似，却又不完全相同——这里少了海风吹来的温柔，多了几分陆地的燥热和气候无端。但它又瞧着比故乡年轻——不论是节日里大街小巷人们的奔腾欢呼，还是各种新奇的风俗，都与自己那过于沉静安逸的故土不一样。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　佩德罗认为在他遇到安东尼奥之前，从未有这样一个人能让自己如此强烈地，把他与这片国土联系起来。</p><p>　　可是实在是太像了——安东尼奥的笑，说是伊比利亚半岛灿烂阳光的化身也不为过——不过佩德罗可不愿把这种像是暗藏着情愫一般的话说出口。</p><p>　　安东尼奥属于那种比较幸运的青年，他的故乡拥有安达卢西亚自治区的优良葡萄田，祖辈都在这里做葡萄酒生产。说他是个富二代也许更合适，安东尼奥的父亲正是这家雪莉酒大品牌的总裁，只不过他自己从来对父亲的生意漠不关心。</p><p>　　就在昨日，佩德罗随着同行的人下了车，远远看到一位穿着正式的中年男人站在附近等待他们，身旁还跟着几个人。</p><p>　　佩德罗见到卡里埃多先生的第一眼，就被他特别的气质打动了。</p><p>　　富有的中年男人，没有那种让人生厌的高傲或者铜臭气，反而身上藏着一种由内心溢出的质朴，比起其他商人来，中年男人瞧着反倒更像是那些在葡萄园里忙碌的农人。知道他们代表当地最大的报社来专访，男人竟是亲自来见他们，这让佩德罗不禁对这位商人生出几分敬意。</p><p>　　卡里埃多先生一边走一边向几人介绍公司现况，佩德罗则抓住机会咔擦拍照。有些刺耳的相机声吸引了男人的注意，他把视线挪向了那位沉默的摄影师。</p><p>　　“你瞧着和我儿子一样大。”卡里埃多先生细细端详着佩德罗，忽然说这么一句。</p><p>　　佩德罗暂时放下相机，礼貌地点点头笑笑，他明白这不过是年长者的客套话。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一行人又坐车来到大葡萄园观光处附近的时候，佩德罗注意到还有一位长相酷似卡里埃多先生的年轻男人在这里等他们，竟是瞧着和自己外貌相近。男人热情地围上来和众人打招呼，丝毫不因陌生而感到羞怯。其他几个人不知不觉被他的热切感染，径直围住了这位年轻人。</p><p>　　大家在葡萄园附近的观光处坐下说笑，农田的负责人和大家介绍着此处有名的“佩德罗-希梅内斯”品种葡萄田。佩德罗一个人立起着摄像机在一旁录像，然后拿着小相机走到稍远处调好角度，捕捉灿烂阳光下葱绿葡萄园旁一行人的温馨一刻，好给此次工作之旅画上完美一笔。</p><p>　　这时，身后有人拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p>　　佩德罗回头，是那个年轻小伙子。安东尼奥看到佩德罗的脸，微微一怔，像是目光撞上了什么钝物。</p><p>　　佩德罗则回头凝视着安东尼奥的双眼。真像啊。佩德罗在心底感叹。</p><p>　　“ ¡Buenas tardes! 您是佩德罗先生吧？”安东尼奥决定用一个无伤大雅的玩笑打开这个瞧着有些忧郁沉稳的同龄人的心扉，他无意识地把身体凑近对方，压低声音用神秘的语调道，“它们也叫佩德罗喔！”</p><p>　　佩德罗被逗笑了，他举着相机冲男人弯起眉，像平时开姑娘们的玩笑那样有些暧昧地朝他眨眨眼。安东尼奥错愣一下，然后移开视线，不被觉察地微微红了耳根。看到安东尼奥的不好意思，佩德罗心里想要恶作剧的欲望被点燃了。</p><p>　　“你是卡里埃多先生的儿子吧？”佩德罗笑着垂下肩头对着安东尼奥道，“真俊喔。”</p><p>　　“欸？”</p><p>　　安东尼奥的脸彻底热了起来，佩德罗看着对方熟透的脸颊，心里暗自思索怎么附近没有番茄地，还能让他再借机嘲笑两句。可还没等佩德罗开口，年轻的男人却已经有些狼狈地慌忙走开了。</p><p>　　“哈……还真是容易害羞啊。”</p><p>　　佩德罗挑了挑眉头，转身继续专注于工作。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　只是一下午的采光拍照，佩德罗就要坐车离开这里，去往酒厂和城区的酒吧继续采访了。在他就要上车离开，安东尼奥鼓起勇气走来，在他手中飞快地塞了一张明信片。</p><p>　　佩德罗想再逗逗安东尼奥，可后者已经转身离开。他目送着男人的背影，无奈地皱眉，勾起唇角笑了。</p><p>　　后面的工作路途，佩德罗依然总是独自一人，安静地扛着摄影机随着其他人奔波。他途中见到不少安达卢西亚的葡萄酒商人，也见到安达卢西亚自治区不同于他印象的另一面——富饶而安静。</p><p>　　周五，佩德罗完成工作任务，赶车回到家里已是入夜。他取出衣领里的明信片，却发现那只是一张小小的涂鸦卡片。淡绿色的卡面上用彩色中性笔画了一串青葡萄，下面涂写着一串电话号码和一行西班牙文：</p><p>　　如果你愿意，可以再见面吗？</p><p>　　佩德罗拨通了那个号码。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　佩德罗没想到安东尼奥会起个大早来塞维利亚他所暂住的城区接自己。安东尼奥说想打算自驾带佩德罗去赫雷斯城兜风，而佩德罗也正好想要放松一下。</p><p>　　夏日的风从汽车缝隙里钻进来抚摸两个青年的棕发。安东尼奥打开汽车音响，吉他乐如流水淌入带着清淡橄榄味道的车厢。窗外天地一片宽阔明亮，随手一拍都能定格为风景画。佩德罗不禁暗自感叹，安达卢西亚不愧是个适合自驾游的好地方 </p><p>　　“我喜欢一个人驾车在这里四处转悠，”安东尼奥注视着前方敞亮宽阔的马路，忽然开口打破了两人之间的寂静，他的语气听起来像个正处在叛逆期的少年，“我对父亲的生意并不感兴趣，也讨厌那些人把我当做所谓的有钱人。”</p><p>　　佩德罗沉默着没有开口。</p><p>　　“我喜欢艺术，喜欢随手写写诗歌，喜欢一个人抱着吉他坐在农田下面自弹自唱，”安东尼奥把方向盘向左打，轻轻叹了一口气，“我想追求自己的人生，而不是被束缚在这片土地，做着祖祖辈辈都在干的酒水生意。”</p><p>　　佩德罗点点头，表示他在听。</p><p>　　安东尼奥忽然不说话了。他望着远处逐渐走入两人视野的广阔葡萄田，沉默一会才开口。</p><p>　　“我喜欢甜雪莉酒。那种浓郁的，醇香的味道，仿佛把阳光糅进了酒汁里，”安东尼奥笑了起来，“佩德罗，你喜欢吗？”</p><p>　　“我不喜欢喝酒，但我认为它应该不错。”佩德罗慵懒地回答，“不过我喜欢这里的葡萄。”</p><p>　　两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，百无聊赖地在路上闲逛，几个小时后，汽车停在了安东尼奥家门前。</p><p>　　“不如来我家住吧？这里可比大城市要让人放松许多呢。”</p><p>　　安东尼奥扯了扯嘴角，笑得翠色眼眸里落进了阳光，佩德罗看得有些呆了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　两人在偌大的老屋里像多年不见的老友那样聊天说笑，桌上的葡萄和橙子不知何时早已经被瓜分完了，没人观看的电视机也独自放映了一下午。</p><p>　　傍晚两人出门散步，安东尼奥一边走，一边指着西方的黄昏。</p><p>　　“我喜欢在这个时候，坐在庭院画画弹吉他，”安东尼奥感慨地道，“我很喜欢夕阳，喜欢这里的农田和碧空。住在这里让我感觉人生充满了意义。”</p><p>　　佩德罗笑了。</p><p>　　“你讲话像一个艺术家，”他打趣道，“我喜欢摄影，喜欢随手拍下让我为之一动的瞬间。但我平时只住在城区，还不常来这么宁静纯朴的地方。”</p><p>　　说着佩德罗掏出手机，想要给安东尼奥拍张照片。安东尼奥有些不知所措地怔愣在原地，低下头，不知道该做些什么好，佩德罗则眯起眼冲他笑。</p><p>　　“抬头，对着镜头笑一下，不要紧张呀。”</p><p>　　佩德罗挪了一下位置，把火烧云搁置在庄稼地上，而夕阳半隐半现地藏在男人脖颈后面，昏黄色染上他的半张面颊，衬出男人漂亮的五官，随后他触碰开机键。</p><p>　　手机屏幕闪动着，把这一刻定格了下来。佩德罗心中隐隐一动，他感到自己有些迷失。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　假日时光飞速而逝。周日的下午，佩德罗说他得要回自己在塞维利亚的临时出租屋去了，安东尼奥拗不过佩德罗不愿意再麻烦自己，只好送他来到公共汽车站。</p><p>　　“谢谢你，我很喜欢这里。”</p><p>　　佩德罗轻轻环住安东尼奥的肩膀。他不知道怎样用一个准确的词来定义两人的关系——分明只是几面之缘，却被彼此深深吸引，无话不谈。说是朋友、兄弟，都不合适。但分明两人也不是恋人。</p><p>　　安东尼奥则垂着眼睛、红着耳根，像是在犹豫着要说些什么。还没等他组织好措辞，佩德罗却抢先开了口。</p><p>　　“我下个月就要回到葡萄牙了。”</p><p>　　“什么？”</p><p>　　安东尼奥睁大眼睛，有些难以置信，他根本不知道佩德罗竟不是安达卢西亚人。</p><p>　　“抱歉，没有早早告诉你，”佩德罗沉着嗓子，“我只是来西班牙找工作，但一直不如意。我的父亲因病去世了，我得回去照料我母亲……”</p><p>　　“……好，下次来这里玩，还可以找我。我会带你一起去喝这里最好的雪莉酒。”</p><p>　　佩德罗眯起眼带着轻松的笑意望着安东尼奥，然后趁着安东尼奥还没有反应过来，他飞快地凑上去，给了对方一个颊边的轻吻。</p><p>　　佩德罗冲安东尼奥眨眨眼，像孩子那样带着玩笑和无所谓的意味。而安东尼奥又一次脸颊通红。</p><p>　　“Adeus.”</p><p>　　佩德罗转身走上汽车，没能注意到身后男人的眼眶微微发红。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在他最后一次在公司完成了本月的工作后，佩德罗辞去了职务。老板对失去这样一个沉稳能干的人才表示可惜，但知道了佩德罗的情况，他也没能挽留。</p><p>　　从里斯本波尔特拉机场出来后，佩德罗首先去里斯本的购物中心去买雪莉酒。在酒柜上一众波特酒品牌里，他挑选许久也没有找到自己想要的甜雪莉。他并没有喝酒的习惯，但佩德罗却很执着地想要尝一下自己走之前没能品尝的东西。</p><p>　　安东尼奥曾对佩德罗说，甜的雪莉酒是把葡萄和阳光一并留在了酒瓶里。他想起那种酒的名字叫Pedro Ximénez，是用葡萄的品种名字冠名的。</p><p>　　在附近一家西班牙人开的酒吧里，佩德罗打开了一瓶PX雪莉，深琥珀色的酒汁像少女眼眸的波光，他仰头抿了一口，浓郁粘稠的酒汁滑入喉底，甜腻的果香缓慢在味蕾绽放开来。高浓度的酒水让男人很快有了醉意。芳香带着酒精的刺激味道钻入他鼻中的时候，佩德罗的眼前浮现的却是安东尼奥的脸庞，带着炎热的红晕冲他有些傻气地笑。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　佩德罗离开的那天，安东尼奥喝醉了，然后一个人坐在客厅发呆到深夜。</p><p>　　他想起那天第一面见到佩德罗，对方并没有注意自己。其他陌生的男男女女带着严肃的神情站在正在讲话的中年人身边，而佩德罗带着温柔的笑远眺着无尽的葡萄园，胸前的十字架吊坠一晃一晃闪着银色的光芒。</p><p>　　也许是自己太过厌恶父母那种一成不变的生活，又或者自己活得太过感性，安东尼奥总是会为别人一个眼神、一个笑容而打动。当佩德罗朝自己凑过来的时候，安东尼奥嗅到他领口清淡的海风混着柠檬的气味。也许从那时他就该猜到，佩德罗的故乡在临着大西洋的更西方。</p><p>　　安东尼奥说不上自己到底是以怎样的感情对待佩德罗的——也许是所谓的一见钟情，但他却总是在怀疑着这份爱意。只是个邻国一面之缘的陌生人罢了，他却可笑地想要对方一生都陪伴着自己。</p><p>　　就像雪莉酒，他喝过一口后，就终生也忘记不了那种甜郁的味道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　*</p><p>　　“你喜欢雪莉酒吗？”</p><p>　　“我不怎么喝酒。”</p><p>　　“莎士比亚说，雪莉酒是‘装在瓶子里的西班牙阳光’。”</p><p>　　“是吗，那可真是很高的赞誉啊。”</p><p>　　“这种雪莉酒叫佩德罗，”安东尼奥说，“它本来是葡萄的名字，酿成酒后，它就成了酒的名字。”</p><p>　　佩德罗微笑着注视安东尼奥，很认真地倾听着。安东尼奥则心头一动，不知道多久没有人这样认真倾听自己说一些没头没脑的话了。上一次可以这样毫无顾忌地开口还有人陪伴，已经是许多年前和朋友们在一起的事情了吧。</p><p>　　*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>